You've Only Got One Shot and We Can't Die
by Nuriel the Pirate
Summary: Jack manages to mess up the wedding plans of Will, and Elizabeth, but when he tells Will the reason of his return horror occurs, and Will and Elizabeth's love is tested. FINALLY AN UPDATE!
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

Hey everyone! Here's my first fan fiction so please be nice. Here's the prologue which I so deviously thought up grins wickedly. I hope you enjoy this is a story of romance, suspense, comedy (a bit), horror, and drama. It's a spin of surprises around the every corner. I hope you enjoy this suspenseful tale. Keep in mind that we have to get well into the story in order to understand the prologue.

Our story can only begin with one word, or name; rather: KATRINA. We turn on the news and hear of more destructions. It is a grim time for our country. Celebrities have helped the hurricane victims, and so have the citizens of Mississippi, Alabama, and Georgia. New Orleans is now an underwater city. This is all due to Katrina. But, while all of the meteorologists predict this to be the worst hurricane season; they don't stop to think if there ever was one before. There was. It was in the year1781. It formed somewhere out in the Caribbean Sea. No one remembers it because they had no idea what a hurricane was back then. They were just; bad storms. Did you ever stop to consider that the weather was controlled by someone, something... a curse? No, of course not, that's impossible. No, anything's possible; the word you're looking for is improbable. In the year 1769 a crew of pirates meddled with a curse. A curse of life, and death, and they sailed on the most infamous ship in the Caribbean; the_ Black Pearl_. The curse included gold, Aztec gold. Once the gold was meddled with the pirates were cursed. Skeletons under the moonlight, flesh under the sun. If one of the gold pieces touched the water, the gold called to the pirates. There would be a ripple effect. The winds would change, and the sky would darken. Once, the winds were so strong that it created a hurricane stronger than Katrina. It's destination; Port Royal, Jamaica. The seas rose over the prot, and crashed into the city, killing all, and sparing none. The winds blew over buildings, and people, and then the hurricane disappeared. No one knows why. No one survived, none that we know of. There is rumor that some survived; though there is no proof. Everyone thinks that hurricanes are just nature taking it's course; no. In the year 1781 the island that the gold was kept on sank, but the gold only partly fell into the ocean. Every time a gold piece falls into the sea, a hurricane is born. This year too many have fallen. Someone meddled with the gold again. But who? Someone undead.

There you have it, I promise to get more done, and move into the story, but I got my flu shot today, and I can't type a lot without it hurting.

Please review!


	2. Chp 1 The Whisper of Revenge

1**mrs-rachel-depp: **Hey! Thanks for the encouragement. You were my first reviewer! Take a bow! I'm glad you're feeling better about your story. Hey everyone, if you get time, read mrs. rache's story. It's really good, and I highly recommend it. You can find it in a list of my favorites, or go to her author's pg. So, thanks rachel for you're words of encouragement, and I hope to hear from you again soon.

**Rainyaviel: **Thanks for the feedback. Y'know, my best friend once took an online quiz, and it said that she was a grammar goddess. Hmmmm... I think if you and her were put up to a grammar battle, then we would have some entertainment! ) Thanks for reviewing, you win second place in reviewing. Yeah, I did wonder about that sentence, but I _had_ just watched Oprah w/ Orlando guest starring, and he gave some things to the hurricane victims so I guess it was just still in my mind.

**Chapter 1: The Whisper of Revenge **

_Captain Jack Sparrow sat at a table in a cabin on his beloved ship: _the Black Pearl. _Across from him sat a man wearing a cloak, and his face was shielded from Jack's gaze. _

"_You didn't kill me," the man in the hood chanted, and somewhat sang to himself. "You didn't kill me. You didn't kill-," he suddenly stopped, and reached for an apple sitting in the wooden bowl between he and Jack. The nails on his fingers were gnarled, and yellow. His hands were anything that provides a synonym for filth. But what caught Jack's attention, and memory was the ring that glistened on his finger; set in a gold base, and a green color to the center of it. He knew the ring, but he couldn't place where he knew it from. He should have recognized it anywhere, but he didn't. _

"_You didn't end the curse," the voice came from under te hood, it was a course, gruff, and haunting voice; almost sardonic. "It was lifted right after you killed him." He was completely oblivious to what this person, or thing meant. "He's alive, the heathen gods brought him back from the death, and gave him a second chance at life. He's out to fulfill his mission."_

_Jack stared at him. "And what is his mission?" He asked this rather cautiously, wondering , and fearing, what the answer would be. _

_The hooded thing leaned closer to him, and in a flash threw back his hood. _

"_Revenge!" There before him was the cursed former pirate captain; Barbossa. _

OK, sorry to leave ya hangin', but I love cliffhangers, and I promise that the next update will be a lengthy one, with an ultimate cliffhanger. mischievous grin


	3. Chp 2 Mysterious Figures

**VeganHippie: **Thanks for reviewing; I'm glad you like it.

**JediKnightMaraJade: **Yes, it is a dream. Thanks for catching that, and I'm glad you loved the prologue.

**Rainyaviel: **I'm glad you can't wait to see where the story's going. Glad you like the title. Thanks for the tip, but I like my story the way it is. You really do remind me of my grammar goddess friend. I just want to yell at her sometimes though. She has a wide vocabulary, and even though she's my friend, sometimes I want to tell her to shut theup! Today she couldn't believe that my other friend and I didn't know what... meant, I don't remember which word, it was something with an r. But she just, I don't know, I mean she's my friend, but it's her way, or no way. She has to be right. Like, she freaked out because she got an 83 on a test. I mean, that's good. She was like, "I don't _get _eighty-threes." But hey, guess what! This is high school, and it's harder, at least it's not a 50 or something around there. God, she complains about so many things, because she's _so _perfect. She picks at her brother when we car pool with them, I mean he's scared of her! So many times I've wanted to hit her, just slap her rightacross the face. I mean, has she had many horrors in her life! NO! Nothing! Nada! Arg! Alright, I'm cool, let's just continue.

**Arthur Delapore: **Glad you think my fic looks interesting. Yeah, there's a little horror in it eventually, but I don't know if it's what you're looking for, it's more of suspense.

**Meowbooks: **Glad you like, hope you like the next installment.

**Chp. 2 Mysterious Figures**

Jack jolted himself awake. He was in the captain's quarters of the Black Pearl. He shook his head to clear it and put on his coat and hat, which were lying on the chair at his desk where he had carelessly thrown them the night before. Now the desk was cluttered with maps, parchment, and spilled ink. He went outside and let the cool ocean breeze blow on his face. He climbed up to the crow's nest and looked out on the horizon, where he saw a black land form: Tortuga.

>

Elizabeth walked through the busy streets of Port Royal looking at all the shops and merchants on the streets. All of the sudden a randomly huge gust of wind blew off her hat. She chased it down the street, and just as she was about to reach for it, someone stepped on it. She looked up into the face on the tall, handsome, young blacksmith; William Turner. He picked up the hat and handed it to her.

"Will, why aren't you working in the shop today," she asked him as she dusted off her hat.

"I was delivering an order to Commodore Norrington and I thought I'd come see you, but it seems that the winds have brought us together," he answered.

Elizabeth smiled and looked up at the sky. "It looks as if a storm is coming, but that's not it,"she commented. They started to walk together as they talked.

"What is it then?"

"Jack's coming, or he's near."

"What?"

"Every time the Black Pearl is near the winds change. It wasn't Barbossa and his crew's curse, it's the ship it's self... Wouldn't it be nice if he came for the wedding?"

Will nodded and thought of Jack Sparrow, the man that had become the sort of fatherly figure to him.

"It's been two years since Commodore gave him a _head start_, he has no desire to find Jack, or put him in prison. If he and his crew get out of hand with their pirating then I see why he'd be after him, but we haven't heard anything from Jack in these past two years."

>

That night, Jack, Anamaria, and Gibbs were sitting at a table in the corner of the Faithful Bride Inn tavern. Jack was engaging Anamaria, and Gibbs in conversation while the barmaid was off getting threetankards of rum for the anxious pirates (Jack being the most anxious).

"We're getting closer to Port Royal" he whispered to Ana, and Gibbs.

"_So_," Anamaria retorted, knowing exactly where this conversation was turning, and it was territory that she was all too familiar with, and she didn't want to revisit it.

"Would you mind if we stopped there?"

"Are we bringing any _certain_ people with us?"

Jack smiled. "Maybe."

Anamaria frowned at him "No."

"Come on luv."

"No."

"_I'm_ the _captain_."

"Fine, but if they come, then they have to pull their own weight."

Gibbs nodded in approval, and drank deeply from his tankard of rum. Jack, and Anamariasuddenly realized that the barmaid had returned during their row. "Next stop Port Royal," Jack said as they clinked their tankards together.

>

Will pounded metal the rest of the night, and was late in finishing. Once he was done, he laid his swords in a pile that he was to bring to the Commodore in the morning,and he left the shop and headed towards the docks. The wind was still blowing fiercely, but to him it felt good on his hot and sweaty face. Once he reached the docks he found Elizabeth sitting at the end of one, staring into the water. He went over to her and sat down next to her. She remained silent and looked at the horizon. "I didn't know that you were going to be looking for him too. Isn't your father going to be mad," Will finally broke the silence.

"He's in England, he left today." She didn't even bother to tear her eyes away from the harbour.

"I was thinking about Jack while I was working on a sword, how we had dueled in the shop."

"When?"

"It was right after he had threatened you. I found him hiding in the shop, and since I wouldn't let him leave we dueled."

"Who won?"

"I don't know... He cheated. He almost shot me."

"Why?"

"Because I wouldn't move away from the door."

Elizabeth put her head on his shoulder. "You're very stubborn. You know that William Turner? But I still love you," she smiled, and turned to look at him. "Tell me more."

_>_

_Jack sat, talking with Barbossa that night._

"_Why do you want revenge against me? I lifted the curse," Jack nervously asked. _

"_You killed me!" _

"_It's better than being cursed all your life mate, but, I'm glad I'm not dead." _

_Barbossa laughed. "Your life is going to be turned upside down and inside out. Everyone in your life will suffer, and by the time it's all over you'll wish you _were_ dead." _

"_I'm a pirate, I don't _care_ about anyone." And then he laughed. "You can't make anyone suffer anyway, at least not internally, if you wanted externally, then I'd get to them before you."_

_Barbossa stared at him angrily. "The curse is back Jack, so face it! It can do _whatever_ it wants to_ whomever_ it wants! So long as it knows their blood. Think about who's blood it's familiar with." He paused. "Watch your back in Port Royal." _

Jack's eyes snapped open. "Will." he whispered. It took him a moment to realize that the _Black Pearl _was not moving. He put on his hat, coat, as he had before, and he grabbed a long dark brown cloak. He went out to the deck, and saw that it was now morning.

Gibbs walked over to him. "I didn't want to disrupt your sleep Cap'n but we're here."

Jack looked at Port Royal off in the distance, and old memories came flooding back. He could see the _Dauntless_ docked in the bay, the fort where Elizabeth had fallen into the water, and he had gone to her rescue. Also the dock where he had threatened her by wrapping his irons around her neck, and had said _"You will always remember this as the day that you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow," _then he had pushed her away and swung around on a rope escaping by a bridge. He had run through the town and into the blacksmith's shop and straight into more trouble. He had found William Turner, he knew he looked familiar, but he couldn't place him until he had come to break him out of jail. His last adventure with the lad had started and ended here. Yes, Port Royal held too many memories, he thought to himself. Too many.

>

Elizabeth walked around the docks the next day checking the horizon every so often, but there was still no sign of Jack, the wind however had picked up it's speed greatly. As she walked through the docks she noticed that there were several men, hooded and cloaked, in black. She had gone to see Will this morning and he had told her to stay away from the docks because of them. He had also asked her to stay in the shop because he didn't want her walking back to the governor's manor alone. But while he was gone delivering swords to Gillet she had snuck out. Now she noticed that one of the figures was staring at her, and even though she could not see it's face she could feel it's gaze. She turned and started to walk to the beach and when she turned around she noticed that the one who had stared at her was following her.

_DUN, DUN, DUN !_

Ok, maybe not long, and engaging, but I suck at beginnings. I promise though, soon it get's so much better, and my writing get's better, see I've had this saved on my computer for a while, so I had to change some of it for Fan Fic. Net, but some of it I lost when computers were switched, and so I'll have to completely retype that, and around chp. 8, it's saved on my laptop upstairs. So, it will get better, just bear with me. Alright, well, I'll update soon; **_laters_**! (It's from Bend it Like Beckham!)

PS: Check out my profile!

PPS: _Please_ review!


	4. Chp 3 The First Fight

**lateBloomer04: **Thanks for you wonderful reviews. I enjoyed reading them. Will and Elizabeth's wedding will come eventually, but unfortunately it'll be later than sooner. I'm glad you think my story's one of the best, but check out my favorites, and you'll find stories that are sooooooo much better.

**ur mom: **Ummmm... ok, thanks for the review I guess. Do you like to flame people's stories!

**CJ: **Thanks for your really sweet review. You remind me of my boyfriend ) I look forward to you reading the rest of my fan fic. Thanks very much.

**Rainyaviel: **Thanks for your fantastic review. It was awesome!

**Arthur Delapore: **Glad you liked! Thanks for the awesome review! It was quite nice! (He, he)

**The First Fight**

She started walking faster, but every time she turned around to see if  
they were following her, to her dismay, they were. She broke into a run and  
they still followed her making a scene of people being pushed aside for them to  
get through. She made it to the end of the dock and found herself on the beach  
backed against a large rock wall on the side of a hill. She was trapped with  
the figures closing in on her.

"What do you want from me," she questioned them. A figure to her  
right stepped forward.

"Where be William Miss. Turner," it asked her, and to her surprise,  
she thought that she would have recognized it"s voice, but she didn't"

"Who wants to know," she asked.

No one answered her but they started closing in on her and she could only back  
into the rock wall and hope that she could disappear within it.

"Who are you," she exclaimed.

They ignored her question as they had the others and continued to surround her.  
There was no hope left.

"Show me who you are," she demanded.

"Leave 'er alone!"  
All of the figures turned to look at a man, cloaked in brown, headed towards  
them. As he came closer the figures edged out of the way except for two, the  
one that had spoken to Elizabeth, and another, whom she assumed the leader. The  
same figure that had spoken to her spoke to the man. The leader seemed not to  
want to be identified.

"So you have come," it gestured towards the man in brown.

"I have," he replied.

"Are you ready to see your friends suffer," it asked the man.

"Not particularly, because unlike some people, I do not care to be  
revealed for my true identity," the man shot at him as he pulled back his  
hood to reveal himself; Captain Jack Sparrow.

"Jack," she said in awe. But this word she would learn to stop  
saying with such emotion for the figures turned back to her and the leader,  
still without saying a word, turned his back to Jack and walking toward  
Elizabeth, took out his sword. Jack unsheathed his sword as well in a challenge  
to the leader, and the leader stopped dead in his tracks. He turned back around  
and advanced at Jack, but Jack was prepared and blocked him easily.

&&(&&(

Meanwhile Will returned from his delivery and opened the door to the  
blacksmith's shop. He instantly noticed the quiet, emptiness of the shop  
that brought an eerie feel.

"Elizabeth," he called, but no one answered.

He tried again this time shouting, "Elizabeth." Yet again, he  
received no answer, and he ran out of the shop as fast as his legs could carry  
him.

$&$$#$&

The leader and Jack moved along the beach in a heavy combat. She thought that  
the figures seemed occupied enough to allow her to slip away, however, once she  
took the chance, they noticed her, and they started to surround her as before.  
She was trapped again and she didn't know how she should have handled her  
situation so, she screamed. To her surprise, Jack took this as a cue and  
backed up into the figures, and they moved. He and the leader still held their  
combat until he had his back to Elizabeth.

!#!$()#$$&(&

He approached the docks at full speed, and there he met Commodore and his men.

"Where is your fiance Mr. Turner," Commodore asked him.

"I was hoping that you might have seen her," he answered then as an  
after thought he added, "She comes to the docks every day."

Commodore stared at him for a moment before telling Will of what he had heard.

"The figures that go around hooded and cloaked have moved on to the  
beach, no doubt with a captive." He and his men pushed their way through  
the crowd of people followed by Will.

#$(#&&

The leader unexpectantly stabbed at him, and got his sword stuck in the rock.  
He took the opportunity to grab Elizabeth, and they dove out of the way of the  
figures and they both fell on the ground.

"Get away from here the first chance you get, find your fiance and stay  
with him, I'll come find you," he commanded her. Then he felt a  
sharp pain in his back, and turned over, the leader kicked him in the jaw, his  
head snapped back and hit the ground. He tasted blood in his mouth, he  
couldn't breath, white lights were before him. Two of the figures grabbed  
him by both arms and dragged him to his feet, the leader punched him, and he  
wobbled.

"Don't come after us, we'll come for you. For those whose  
blood is known," the "speaking" figure told him, the leader  
backhanded him and everything went black.

_Check out my Profile: Quotes Galore!_

_Please review! Thanks guys!_


	5. Chp 4 The Tension

_**Chapter 4: The Tension **_

**Sorry for the very long break. It;s been and interesting school year for me. I'll just leave it at that. I plan to update like mad this week though, so stay tuned in! Enjoy!**

Jack was released by the figures. He fell, unconscious, to the ground. Elizabeth crawled over to where he lay, sprawled on the sand, no though of leaving him now. The bright sun beat down upon them and the wind picked up as she stared at the retreating figures. They were walking towards the ocean. A sound of boots, and clanking armory distracted her for a moment, and she saw Commodore Norrington making his was along the shoreline with perhaps the entire fleet of Port Royal, all in uniform, carrying their weapons, and following him. Commodore stopped at the sight of her and the sight of the figures that were towards the shore. He commanded his troops to follow in suit with a hand signal. She pulled Jack's hood over his head to make him unrecognizable, then turned to the figures who were still walking towards the water.

_Certainly they couldn't be..._ she thought. But they were. She would have not been able to believe what she was seeing had it not been for he recent events of two years ago.

The figures were walking into the water, and disappearing beneath the murky depths.

Will ran from the crowd of the royal fleet and over to her. He caught her in a tight embrace. "My God." He whispered. "Why didn't you listen to me?"

"Will, please," she said, pulling away from him. "Save your anger, Jack's hurt."

Will glanced down at the figure lying at their feet. "Jack?" He asked.

"What happened?" Commodore had run over to them, seeming to believe that it was safe to come over now that the two lovers had had their moment.

"Jack saved me. There was a duel." She was shaking and she didn't know why. Had it not been for Will's tight grip that was still on her, she would have stumbled to the ground.

" Jack Sparrow? Here?"

Will seemed to notice that she was shaking and he looked at her oddly. "Are you alright?" He quickly asked her, looking her up and down. He gripped her arm a little tighter.

"I'm fine." She whispered.

Commdore pulled Jack's cloak off of him and shook the sand off of it. The wind whipped the sand towards she and Will, and he pulled her into his chest to shield her eyes. A sharp, stinging sensation spread through her side, and she winced, clutching her side, and she sank to her knees. Will attempted to hold her up.

"Elizabeth, what's wrong? What is it?" He tried to look her in the eyes but she wouldn't make eye contact with him. "Elizabeth?" His voice rose to a panicked tone.

She felt Commodore's hand pull her hand away from her side.

"She's been cut." He whispered.

She had no memory of how it had gotten there, but there was a gash on her side.

"It's just a..." She swallowed her. "A scratch." She tried to cover it up but Commodore pulled her hand away. She sank all the way down to the sand and Will and Commodore laid her down on Jack's cloak. She felt Commodore leave her side and Will held one of her hand, rubbing hit between his, warming it.

"Elizabeth." He whispered. "Listen to me, you're going to be alright."

"Get back to the fort! Bring medicine and bandages to the blacksmith's shop!" Commodore ordered his men to leave the beach. Then in a few moments Commodore returned to her side.

"Help Jack first." She whispered hoarsely.

"He's fine Elizabeth. He's just unconscious, he'll be awake soon." Will told her.

"He saved my life." She whispered.

Will lightly kissed her hands. "If you don't make it through this, then you won't be able to thank him." He whispered back to her.

"Hood her." Commodore said.

Will put his hand under her head and placed his other hand on her waist.

Commodore ripped at the side of her dress, pulling apart the cloth, then he placed a cloth, soaked in saltwater, on her wound.

She gasped at the harsh sting of the water and she jumped, trying to move away.

Will held her down, holding her head. "It's alright Elizabeth."

Before she could prevent it, the sting made her eyes water and she was crying.

Commodore dabbed tehe wound with the cloth, cleaning it.

She gasped and groaned, moaned and sobbed from the stinging.

"It's alright." Will would whisoer. "You'll be alright."

"I don't have a bandage." Commodore told Will. She could only hear them since her eyes were closed in an attempt to make pain go away.

"Here." Will said. The hand holding her waist let go of her and she heard fabric ripping. Once, twice, three times, fabric ripped. Finally Will's hand returned to her. "Elizabeth." He whispered to her. "Are you alright?"

"I think so." She managed to whisper back, hoarsely.

"You're going to be fine." He reassured her.

Will lifted her a bit for the Commodore to wind the bandage around her side. Finally he tied it and Will lifted her into his arms, wrapped in Jack's cloak.

"I don't need to be carried." She whispered.

"You can't walk." Will answered.

"I can and I will."

"You can't and you won't." He quickly retorted.

She didn't have any energy to argue and drifted off to sleep in the arms of her fiancé.

* * *

Later she awoke to a loud banging sound.

"Watch his head." She heard Commodore whisper.

"He's got a gash on his arm." Will whispered back.

She looked up at the ceiling to catch a glimpse of her surroundings. Then she realized that she was in Will's room, his small quarters in the back of the blacksmith's shop.

The backside of Will appeared at the doorway and the front of Commodore. Between them they were carrying the limp form of Captain Jack Sparrow.

She tried to push herself up, but couldn't. A sharp pain went through her side whenever she tried. Finally she went against her stubborn ways and called for help.

"Will." She whispered and her voice came out as hoarsely as it had before.

There was a loud thump, followed by an outburst. "Turner!" Commodore yelled.

Then she saw Will come into her line of vision.

"Yes, Elizabeth." He had grabbed her hand.

"Give Jack the bed." She told him. "Please."

"But..." Will tried to protest.

"He's more injured than I am." She told him matter-of-factly. "Just help me stand."

He put his arm around her waist, and she put her arm around his shoulders. Slowly he lifted her up and helped her stand.

Commodore dragged Jack Sparrow onto the bed and laid him there.

Thank you Commodore." Will said.

Commodore twitched a smile and then went to answer the knock at the door.

Will turned to look at Elizabeth in the silence that they stood together but she looked at the ground and made no eye contact with him.

**Oh! The tension is in the air. I hope you enjoyed and I know that it wasn't long, but I'm still working on processing the rest, so I hope you liked this bit, the next chapter should be up soon!**

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 5 Truth Be Told

**Chapter 5: Truth Be Told**

Later that night, Elizabeth had gained a bit of mobility back, and she sat in a chair, watching over Jack. Will sat in a chair on the other side of the bed, watching her, but she still made no eye contact with him.

Commodore had left a few hours ago and had promised to return in the morning to 'check on the welfare of Jack's health.'

"Elizabeth, will you please talk to me?" Will broke the silence.

Elizabeth looked up at him and then glanced back down at Jack, not saying a word and listening to the light pattering of rain that had begun to fall softly on the roof.

She just wanted to be alone.

She stood and left the shop, slamming the door behind her; Will just didn't understand.

Will knew that she could have gone anywhere; to her father's, to the fort, or to the beach again. But three things were tying her to his shop. One was her wound; she couldn't walk as much as she liked to think. The second was Jack; she wouldn't leave him in his wounded state. The third was him; he knew that she was mad at him at the moment, but she still loved him... he hoped. He swiftly followed her outside and found her leaning against the side of his shop, staring at her feet. Her arms were crossed over her chest and she seemed to be concentrating extremely hard on ignoring him. He closed the door quietly behind him and stood in front of him.

"Elizabeth." He said, but she didn't acknowledge him.

He took her chin in his hand and forced her to look up at him, but she still cast her eyes downward.

"Look at me." He whispered.

She glanced up at him and winced as though he had hit her, and she glanced back down.

"Look at me." He said in a more commanding tone.

She looked up at him and burst into tears.

"Elizabeth." He whispered, wrapping her in his arms. "God, please don't cry... I'm sorry. Please don't cry."

"It's not you." She sobbed. "It's my fault."

She looked up at him, wiping her eyes.

"I'm so sorry." She buried her face in his shoulder.

"No, I'm sorry." He insisted. "I should have gone with you... I should have not told you not to go. You can make your own decisions. I was just scared that I might loose you. When you weren't here, I just panicked."

"Will, I'm so sorry. I just wanted Jack to be here for the wedding. If I hadn't gone, he wouldn't have been hurt."

"He's fine."

"But it's all my fault..." Elizabeth suddenly stopped talking and looked at the voice that had just said the last words before hers. It wasn't Will, it was the man, cloaked in brown, standing by the door. "Jack?" She whispered.

"It's all right love. I'm fine." Jack flashed her a rougish smile.

She let out a small sob of releif with her face burried into Will's chest.

Will nodded to Jack.

'I need to talk to you,' Jack mouthed to him.

'In a moment.' Will mouthed back and he nodded towards the door of the shop.

Jack made a kissing face at him and then changed it to a disgusted look before stomping back through the door.

He rested his chin on the top of Elizabeth's head until finally she pulled away from him, wiping her eyes.

He took the chance to bring his lips upon hers in a passionate kiss.

"Why don't you tell Commodore that Jack's awake?" He told her, pulling away.

Unfortunately the only thing on his mind was to get to Jack and solve the mystery of what had happened earlier. If he had been clearly thinking he would have accompanied Elizabeth to the fort, becuause of her wound. But he was not thinking clearly.

* * *

"What happened?" Will stormed into the shop. 

"She wasn't hurt if that's what you want to know." Jack answered him grinning.

"I don't want to know that! I want to know what happened! I want to know how you happened upon these... things, and what they were!"

"_What happened_ was that I was rowing into Port Royal hoping to find you, and when I came to the beach I saw her backed against the rocks and the men... or whatever, in the black cloaks closing in on her. I wasn't going to leave her there! I knew that I had to help her or you would have me head if I came up to your door with her body in me arms. Then there was a sword fight in which I apparently lost, because that's as far as my memory goes back."

"She was cut! Did you know that? She was wounded! I thought that she was going to die!"

Jack rolled his eyes. "Will, we don't need to be fighting each other over this. We need to pull our forces together and perhaps the force of the Royal Navy as well!"

"Why?"

"Barbossa's back."

"What?"

"Barbossa has returned from the dead and the curse along with him."

"That was who was on the beach then?"

"He wants revenge." Jack nodded. "The heathen gods have given him another chance at life and he's after you. You have to leave with me, we have to go and find him."

"But-"

"If we don't go, no one is safe. Mostly Elizabeth. The curse knows my blood, your blood and hers."

"How long do you think it would take?" Will sighed, rubbing the back of his neck in frustration.

"A month, maybe more... It depends on how fast we find him."

Will sighed. "No Jack, I can't."

"Why not?" Jack looked a little hurt.

"I'm getting married in three days. I can'tjust leave Elizabeth here, Commodore won't be the only one willing to sweep her off her feet once her husband has left her for the sea. I'm not going to do that to her. It's already taken us long enough to convince her father to let us marry and I've had to add extra hours onto my usual work to afford being able to support her." Will was trying to make Jack understand, but it wasn't working.

"Call off the wedding." Jack suggested. "She'll understand."

"No she won't!" Will ran a hand through his touseled hair. "We've waited two years."

"What if you get married and leave with me the next morning." Jack suggested.

"No. It's too soon." He explained.

"What if you left without telling her?"

_He doesn't give up._

"No. Why doesn't she just come with us?"

"NO! No, no, no, no, no, no. Everytime she comes with us Barbossa uses her as a sheild. You don't want her used against you, do you? He could threaten to kill her, and you would do anything for him. Think about it... Do you want to marry her and keep her in harm's way, or do you want her to be safe?"

Will stared at him.

"One more thing." Jack said, placing an arm around Will's shoulders with a small smile on his face. "You said that Elizabeth was cut and you thought that she was going to die... Where is she?"

"She went to tell Commodore that you were awake." Will answered nonchalantly.

"And Commodore knows of her condition?"

"Yes."

"Well Will, you're going to be a terrible father."

Will's face fell slightly. "Why?"

"Because, if Elizabeth's wound is as grave as it seems then she should not be fetching anyone.

Will stared at him confused and then his eyes widened in horror.

* * *

**Uh oh. Stupid Will. More soon, but I have other fics to update. Probably will be an update tomorrow. **

**Thank you for being so patient with me. **


End file.
